


Dancing From the Old Days - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Queer Character, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: Bucky is trying to learn how to dance again so Steve tries to teach him, just as he taught him before they were frozen.Whilst this is fluff, I may rewrite it to feature smut at a later date if prompted enough. ;)





	

As the light scattered the room through the Venetian blinds, it brightly shined into Steve's eyes, awakening him. It was far too late in the day for the sun to be out so strong. As Steve came to his senses, he found himself sprawled across the bed with most of the pillows on the floor. Bucky, however, wasn't there; perhaps he woke up earlier? Still half-asleep in his underwear, Steve rubbed his eyelids. 'What time is it?' He asked himself as he turned to look at the digital clock on the oak bedside table - one in the afternoon. 'That can't be right...' Steve groaned, before standing up and grabbing his navy dressing gown from the hook on the bedroom door, though Bucky's maroon one was still there. 

As he walked down the hallway, Steve could hear music playing from the living room; 'We'll Meet Again' by Vera Lynn. It was a song that Steve hadn't heard in a while. He had forgotten many of the songs from before he was frozen. Entering the living room, he found Bucky sat on the couch. He had gotten dressed and was wearing tight-fitted grey jeans with a cyan shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Somewhat distracted from noticing Steve, he was reading something with the book in one hand, whilst the other made light gestures. Steve walked over to the record player that was playing loudly. Steve coughed before picking up the pin, thus stopping the music. 'Hmm?' Bucky responded with an eyebrow raised as he turned to the other side of the room. 'You could have woken me up.' Steve joked, 'It's so late.' he added, rubbing his eyelids a second time with clenched hands, releasing the pin and allowing the music to play again. 'You looked cute though.' Bucky smiled as Steve took a seat next to his left side on the beige couch. Steve yawned and threw his arm other Bucky's shoulders. 'So what're you reading?' 

'Just something on dancing.' 

'On dancing?' Steve questioned. 

'What? It's been 70 years and I'm a little rusty. Am I not allowed to forget?' Bucky justified as his cheeks reddened. 

'No, no. It's fine. It's just something I never thought about.' Steve laughed. 

'Well, I didn't really get the opportunity to practice when I was on ice or being used by Hydra.' Bucky spat as he closed the book and threw it onto the coffee table. 

'I'm sorry,' Steve smirked, throwing himself backwards onto Bucky's lap to look up at him. Bucky looked down at him, and then away again as the redness of his cheeks intensified. 'I've got an idea!' Steve mentioned. 

'Oh yeah, what's that?' Bucky queried. 

'Remember back when we were teenagers in Brooklyn and you showed me how to dance? Well, I guess I could return the favour and show you.' 

'I guess,' Bucky replied as his lips curled into a smile, 'Though you're a lot taller now than you were before so it might be a little strange.' 

Steve smiled back as he lifted himself up onto his feet before pulling Bucky up to the centre of the room. 'Right, you're gonna want to place both of your hands just above my waist.' Steve instructed the adjacent man. 'Not that low.' He smirked, pulling up the hands Bucky had wrapped around Steve's buttocks. 'Now we're just gonna slowly step back and forth within rhythm to the song? Got it.' Bucky simply nodded with the same blood rushed cheeks as Steve placed his hands on his forearms. 

With one dressed in only a dressing gown and the other in casual clothing, the two slowly waltzed around the room before Steve tried to rest his head on Bucky's chest before remembering the height change and settling for his shoulder. As the song changed to 'A Little Birdie Told Me' by Evelyn Knight & The Stardusters, Bucky kissed Steve gently on the forehead as he squeezed his grip to pull him closer. 'What was our reason for us doing this back in Brooklyn again?' Bucky asked. 

'I think it was for some date with a girl that you tried dragging me along with. Red hair, deep brown eyes. Nancy, I think her name was.' 

'Oh yeah,' Bucky laughed, 'It didn't work out too well.' 

'How come?' Steve muttered as they continued to pace the room. 

'Think I spilt my drink over her or something.' Bucky responded, 'Not that it matters now; I've got you.' 

'That you do, Buck.' Steve said, removing his head from Bucky's shoulder to kiss him. Their lips gently pressed together, pausing their movement around the room. Bucky parted his lips slightly, allowing Steve's tongue to graze through. As he did so, Steve's arm slip up to hold onto Bucky's neck. They closed their eyes as their kiss grew stronger, with Bucky sliding his right hand into Steve dressing gown to caress his chest. As they pushed and pulled at each other simultaneously, the two lost sense of their surroundings as Bucky pushed Steve over the arm of the couch onto the cushions, before being pulled down himself by Steve. As they landed, their heads rattled together. 'Crap!' Bucky let out in between their kiss. 

'Well, that got more intense than I imagined.' Steve joked, pushing both of the up as he arched on his elbows. 

'You may need to teach those moves again, I got a little distracted.' Bucky replied, followed by a wink. 

'Of course.' Steve winked back, 'Though we should probably keep our eyes open next time.' 

'Suppose I'll get to see you more that way' Bucky smiled. The two then got up and danced again for several songs, until eventually deciding to watch TV on the couch together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new when it comes to writing fanfics. Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU. For example, I may have made mistakes time-wise in relation to the songs referenced.
> 
> Said songs can be found below, should you be interested:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cHcunREYzNY&index=1&list=PLBfn79ogQWMucm4DHTFAHo_syQ61JTW-q  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oe9RwAFVn9U&list=PLXRivw5Pd9qlAqt_On-hR6kFlFahfjLsQ
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical
> 
> You can also follow me on Wattpad where I will also publish these fanfictions and possibly other work:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Fabulous_N_Cynical


End file.
